De gatos que hacen de Cupidos
by Taranisa
Summary: Había muchas cosas que Cormac McLaggen nunca sabría, como por ejemplo hacer que una chica dejara de llorar. El problema es que no era una chica cualquiera, era la chica de Weasley y más aún, la chica que tenía en sus brazos a su viejo gato ¿algo podía ir peor ese día? Tal vez no, después de todo sólo podía agradecerle a su gato haberlo llevado a ella.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, lo cual es una pena considerando lo bueno que está Cormac, son sólo de la señorita Rowling, excepto Luke, ¡Él sí es mío, já!

Hellooooo! Lo sé, el título es raro, pero no se me ocurrió otro, en fin, esta historia participa en el _Reto parejas extrañas_ del foro _La sala de los menesteres_, de ahí la locura de paring que es esta, pero ojalá le den una oportunidad, a mí me gustaron bastante. Está ambientado en la noche en que Ron y Lavender terminador su relación, ojalá les guste.

* * *

**De gatos que hacen de Cupidos**

* * *

Los vacíos corredores del cuarto piso del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaban totalmente oscuros y silenciosos, excepto tal vez por un tenue resplandor azulado que se observaba al inicio del pasillo, junto con un suave murmullo ininteligible. A medida que la luz iba avanzando por el corredor, la voz que antes era tan sólo un barullo, era cada vez más entendible, y el rostro del mago que con su varita iluminaba el lugar, más nítido, dejando ver a un Cormac McLaggen con una mueca que variaba entre la preocupación y el enojo. Con paso rápido se acercó a una de las aulas de aquel piso y comenzó a revisar su contenido, pero al hallarla vacía retrocedió molesto y se dispuso a ir al aula siguiente. Era imperioso que siguiera recorriendo todas las aulas del castillo si fuese necesario, no podía perder a su viejo y cegatón gato.

—Estúpido gato del demonio, ya verás lo que te espera cuando te encuentre —masculló el Gryffindor de séptimo año a media voz, acercándose a una de las aulas para revisar en su interior en busca del gato —desearás jamás haberme desobedecido cuando te dije que no salieras de tu condenada jaula.

La siguiente aula también estaba completamente vacía y luego la otra y la otra. Su molestia iba en aumento y cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la búsqueda, sólo con el pretexto de darle una lección a su tonto gato, escuchó un leve ruido proveniente de la única aula que aún no revisaba, sonrió con altanería. Camino a pasos suaves, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido que espantara a la criatura que, de seguro, estaba ahí. Llegó a la puerta y la empujó despacio, solo para encontrarse con una chica, que, sentada en el suelo y sólo iluminada por un pequeño resplandor amarillo de las llamas que había convocado seguramente para no pasar frío, lloraba quedamente.

Cormac sabía muchas cosas, sabía que a pesar de no ser el guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor era el mejor guardián de todo Hogwarts, que jamás podría sacar un supera las expectativas en pociones, que una chica de Hufflepuff de la que ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre tenía buen trasero y que su rostro y cuerpo le eran muy atractivos a las mujeres, pero lo que nunca sabría es cómo hacer que una chica dejara de llorar. Eso lo ponía verdaderamente incómodo.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta, para evitar ser visto y comenzó a cerrarla para irse lo antes posible de ahí, pero cuando quedaban pocos centímetros para conseguirlo, vio pasar a su viejo gato de entre sus pies hacia el interior del aula, maldijo internamente al animal por enésima vez en esa noche. Dudó unos cuantos segundos si entrar o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, después de todo era un Gryffindor ¿no? Abrió una vez más la puerta, pero esta vez escuchó la rasposa voz de la chica, de seguro a causa de las lágrimas, que le hablaba con delicadeza a su estúpido gato.

—¿Y tú, pequeño? ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó la chica. Cormac asomó su cabeza y pudo observar como su gato caminaba con el paso más pomposo que tenía para llamar la atención, el mismo que ocupaba cada vez que quería ser mimado o alimentado, hacia la chica que trataba de secar sus ojos con la manga de su chaleco mientras estiraba su mano para llamar al felino. Con sólo ver el rostro de la chica entendió porque su gato fue sin dudarlo hacia ella, no podía negar que era linda. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y rizado, atado flojamente, los ojos, aunque hinchados y rojos, se veían de un color claro y tenía un rostro muy atractivo que le parecía bastante familiar.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos sin que ella se percatara en lo más mínimo, por lo que carraspeó con fuerza hasta atraer su atención. La chica levantó la cabeza asustada y frunció el ceño al verlo. Cormac la reconoció al instante, era una de las chicas de sexto, compañera de grado de Potter y la escurridiza de Granger, una tal Brown, que también era la novia del idiota de Weasley.

—Este salón ya está ocupado, así que vete —Pidió groseramente la muchacha. Cormac frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Me iría lo más rápido posible si no fuera porque tienes entre tus manos a mi gato —Respondió de la misma manera grosera, haciendo énfasis en la palabra mí —Así que sólo dámelo y te dejaré seguir lloriqueando.

La chica le miró de forma molesta y un poco dolida, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y dejó de acariciar al gato de inmediato, apartándolo de ella de un manotazo y empujándolo sin delicadeza para que se alejara, totalmente enojada. Cualquier persona en aquel momento hubiera sentido algo parecido al remordimiento por haberla importunado viendo que ya lo estaba pasando lo suficientemente mal a juzgar por sus lágrimas, pero Cormac no era cualquier persona, él solamente se preocupó por su viejo gato y se acercó al suelo para tomarlo, pero antes de conseguirlo, el muy escurridizo saltó directo al regazo de la chica.

—¡Anda, pequeño! Tu dueño te llama, tienes que irte con él —Dijo la chica intentando alejar al gato de sí misma, pero este se aferraba con sus uñas clavadas en la falda escolar de la chica, sin la intención de moverse. Lavender levantó la vista y le miró molesta —Parece que tu gato no quiere irse.

—¡Vamos, Luke! —Lo llamó Cormac casi con prepotencia, harto de estar frente al rostro de suficiente de esa chica, mientras que el gato sólo se enroscaba más entre las manos de ella haciendo que soltara unas risas bastante pedantes, Cormac se molestaba más a cada segundo que pasaba —Que extraño, Luke no suele encariñarse con nadie, pero supongo que escuchó tus lloriqueos y se compadeció viniendo a hacerte un poco de compañía —Comentó con cizaña y riendo burlonamente.

A Lavender le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo toda la intención de lanzarle el gato en la cara, pero el pobre animal no tenía la culpa de tener un idiota como dueño. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de nuevas lágrimas, por lo que apartó la vista para que él no se percatara de ellas y se burlara aún más por su causa.

—¡No voy a permitir que vengas a burlarte de mí! ¡Sólo ándate! ¡lárgate de aquí! —Le pidió alzando la voz lo suficiente para que el gato se quedara quieto y se pusiera en posición de arrancar. No pudo evitar solar una o dos lágrimas de frustración, al parecer su día iba de mal en peor.

—No me voy a mover de esta sucia aula hasta que me des a mi condenado gato —Sentenció Cormac apoyándose en una mesa cercana y cruzando los brazos testarudamente —Así que podemos estar toda la noche en este lugar si es lo que tan tercamente te propones.

—¡¿Primero me interrumpes, luego te burlas de mi y después me tratas de terca y aún así esperas que te devuelva a tu tonto gato?! —Casi le gritó de enojo. El gato en su regazo se removió nervioso y le rasguñó una mano en forma de protesta.

—Eres bastante grosera con el único ser viviente que te ha demostrado un poco de importancia mientras estabas aquí encerrada lloriqueando —Le contestó molesto ante el insulto a su gato. Luke era su única mascota, lo tenía desde hace mucho y aunque estaba un poco enfermo, viejo y cegatón seguía sintiendo mucho cariño por él, así que no iba a permitir que una estúpida niña lo viniera a maltratar —No me importa que no te gusten los gatos, sólo no le hagas daño al mío.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos pensativa y luego observó al felino en su regazo. Le rascó las orejas con ternura por unos segundos para luego también acariciar su panza y espalda, haciendo que el gato ronroneara feliz y se retorciera de gusto. Tras unos segundos más de caricias, que tenían la finalidad de pedirle al animal que la perdonase por su comportamiento, se rió gustosa de mimarlo. Luego se volvió a mirar a Cormac con gesto molesto y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —Fue la seca disculpa de la chica, que estaba bastante avergonzada. Cormac sólo sonrió con altanería.

—Disculpas aceptadas… —Se cortó al no saber cómo nombrarla.

—Lavender Brown —Contestó la chica mirándolo de una forma menos insidiosa, cuando Cormac también iba a presentarse ella lo cortó con un gesto desinteresado de su mano —Eres Cormac McLaggen, no hay necesidad que me lo digas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó algo curioso. Él sabía que era algo famoso para las chicas, tenía unas cuantas seguidoras por todas las casa, pero no sabía que la novia de Weasley estaba en ese grupo.

—Tú competiste por el puesto de guardián en contra de… el imbécil de Weasley —Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero algo cambio, su mirada se volvió un poco más triste y melancólica y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que inútilmente trató de ocultar.

—¿Por qué lo llamas imbécil? ¿No se supone que eres su chica y deberías ser la primera en defenderlo? —Le preguntó burlonamente.

—Porque, yo… ya no soy su chica —Le respondió ahogando un sollozo y escondiendo su rostro en el pelaje del gato que ahora estaba abrazando.

Cormac no sabía cómo lograr que una chica dejara de llorar, y ciertamente no podría utilizar ninguna palabra linda para alentarla, él no era un hombre sensible y jamás lo sería, y tampoco estaba en sus planes convertirse en un hombre delicado aquella noche, así que haría lo que mejor podía hacer en ese momento; cargarla contra Weasley.

—En ese caso no te culpo por llamarlo imbécil, de hecho, yo siempre supe que él era un idiota —Comentó desinteresadamente jugando un el dobladillo de su túnica, tratando de no prestar atención a los quedos sollozos de la chica para no ponerse incómodo —Incluso se lo comenté a Potter antes de hacer las audiciones de guardián, pero no me escuchó.

Se sumieron en un silencio algo tenso en que sólo se podían escuchar los ronroneos de Luke y uno que otro suspiro de la chica, mientras esta asentía enérgicamente dándole la razón a Cormac de lo imbécil que podía ser Ronald Weasley.

—Además, mira ese rostro —Se burló mientras enfatizaba moviendo su mano hacia ningún punto en particular, aún sin siquiera estar seguro si ella lo estaba mirando —Siempre distraído, siempre pensando en quizás que cosas, con una expresión permanente de bobo —Comentó Cormac sonriendo.

Volteó a mirar a Lavender y la sorprendió viéndolo fijamente, pero con una expresión diferente, no tan melancólica y triste como la que tenía unos minutos atrás, sino que hasta se atrevería a decir que un poco divertida. El asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios lo convenció que si estaba dando su resultado su técnica.

—Y esa lechuza que tiene, la primera vez que la vi pensé que era una rata gigante con plumas —Habló riéndose mientras gesticulaba el tamaño del animal en sus manos, burlándose de lo pequeño que era —¡Por Merlín! Si a veces aún suelo confundirla con una mota de pelusa que flota en el aire, pero lo bueno es que es mucho menos mortal que la primera que tenía, creo que lo oí una o dos veces llamarla Errol ¡Esa cosa era una verdadera amenaza!

Esta vez Lavender lo miraba visiblemente entretenida y con una sonrisa en su cara que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura. Cormac se sorprendió a si mismo encontrando la sonrisa de la chica realmente hermosa y pensando en lo verdaderamente ciego que tendría que estar Weasley para haberla dejado.

—¿Y has visto su rostro cuando aparece una araña? Es una de las cosas más graciosas del mundo, de hecho, tengo pensado sacarle un fotografía y enmarcarla en mi casa para que cada vez que alguien entre me pregunten de qué circo es ese payaso —Rió aún con más fuerza, encontrando demasiado divertido entretenerse a la costa de Weasley. Esta vez a Lavender sí se le escapó una melodiosa risa.

Una vez más se sumieron en un silencio, sólo que esta vez muy diferente al anterior. Ahora ambos se miraban sonrientes por sus bromas y burlándose a conciencia de Weasley, que, verdaderamente se lo merecía. De pronto Cormac se sorprendió tratando de inventar otro comentario divertido sólo para escuchar de nuevo su risa, eso lo desconcertó profundamente.

—Y esa vez que casi cae de su escoba en las audiciones para guardián —Recordó Lavender, para grata sorpresa de Cormac, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía —Por un momento pensé que quedaría estampado en el suelo ¡jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan torpe! —Rió alegre mientras sostenía su estómago con una mano y con la otra seguía acariciando a Luke, que parecía verdaderamente cómodo con ella.

—¡Lo ves!, ese chico es una verdadera amenaza, y no sólo en el campo de quidditch, que es lo más terrible, sino que en todas partes del castillo. Deberías alegrarte de haberte librado de él —Comentó para animarla, obteniendo una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cormac se quedó observándola en silencio, mientras ella aún seguía acariciando a Luke, esta vez con los ojos alegres. Lavender era un chica bonita, lo reconocía, aunque en un principio le había parecido bastante antipática y poco sociable, además de grosera y agresiva, ahora se daba cuenta que era un chica divertida y bromista, y si reaccionó mal con él cuando entró al aula por su gato, fue porque estaba llorando porque Weasley la había dejado. Negó con la cabeza, Weasley no era un buen jugador de quidditch como lo era él mismo y ciertamente jamás tendría la capacidad de encantar a las chicas cómo la tenía él, pero aún así tenía a una mujer muy guapa llorando por él. En definitiva, el mundo estaba al revés.

De pronto se sobresaltó al ver cómo Lavender estiraba los brazos para intentar alcanzar a su gato, que ahora caminaba perezosamente en dirección a la puerta del aula, moviendo su cola ostentosamente y estirando sus patas traseras para salir del adormecimiento en que se había sumido entre los brazos de Lavender, hasta que se quedó quieto y miró en su dirección maullando ruidosamente. Cormac maldijo a su gato, ahora que realmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Lavender al muy granuja se le antojaba irse. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Creo que Luke quiere irse —Comentó, golpeándose internamente por recalcar lo que era realmente obvio —Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Supongo que nos veremos en la sala común en estos días ¿no? —Se sorprendió preguntando lo que le sonaba muy parecido a una invitación. Sonrió al ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

—Supongo que sí —Fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia que sonrió con amabilidad al chico, tratando de no sonrojarse ante la sonrisa que él le devolvía. Una sonrisa que verdaderamente le gustó, si era completamente sincera con ella misma.

—Bueno, adiós entonces —Se despidió Cormac, no queriendo alargar más el momento, aunque internamente quisiera quedarse a conversar unos minutos más con ella.

—Adiós —Contestó Lavender, sonriendo como despedida.

Cormac se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado y caminó siguiendo la misma trayectoria que su mascota hacia la salida del aula, se demoró más de lo debido en tomar el pomo de la puerta y otro poco más en abrirla, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Luke se adelantara y saliera corriendo por los corredores del piso, lo maldijo una vez más, ahora perdería más tiempo intentando encontrarlo de nuevo. Salió de la sala y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta fue detenido por la voz de la chica.

—Cormac —Lo llamó Lavender aún sentada desde el suelo del salón. El chico regresó sobre sus pasos y le sonrió son confianza esperando a que hablara —Yo, sólo… gracias —Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente y apartando lo mirada. Cormac sólo sonrió en respuesta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por su parte, Cormac sólo podía agradecerle a su gato por haberlo llevado hasta esa sala, porque después de todo la chica le había agradado, tal vez más de lo que simplemente quería reconocer.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantó, o sea, los fickearé de por vida ahora. Bueno, ojalá no haya quedado OOC, por eso no quise hacer un brusco acercamiento entre ellos, digamos que esto sería el primer coqueteo entre ambos, que sólo quedaría de manera platónica por así decirlo, pero no descarto que pueda surgir algo entre ellos después de esta escena, al menos eso me gustaría, en fin, ojalá les gustara, si tienen algo que comentar háganlo, es completamente gratis y el teclado no se comerá sus dedos si lo intentan.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
